


Wade, Meet Flash

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter run into Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade, Meet Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wade, meet Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819595) by [just_kid_from_brklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kid_from_brklyn/pseuds/just_kid_from_brklyn)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Уэйд, знакомься, это Флэш](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649451) by [imagine_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_it/pseuds/imagine_it)



Peter wasn’t overprotective; he was protective - there was a difference. But Wade needed protection. Mostly from himself but from others too. Most people were dicks, okay? Judgy dicks. And Wade didn’t deserve their dicky judgement. They didn’t know him. And they clearly didn’t know what he was capable of if they dared to point their judgy dickiness at Wade.

So Peter might have pleaded with everyone he knew to be nice and patient. He might have distracted Wade from noticing people’s looks or comments more than once. He might have occasionally webbed someone’s mouth shut before they could upset him. Big deal, this  _wasn’t_  overprotectiveness. It was common sense. Peter was just afraid of what Wade would do to get his revenge. That was  _all_.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he finally convinced Wade to go out as them, not only as Spider-Man and Deadpool. A baseball cap and a hoodie was better than a mask - he could at least see his eyes.  _If_  that was about it. Which it wasn’t. Peter wasn’t sappy. He was sensible. 

So when Peter spotted Flash Thompson while he and Wade were on their way to May’s, he wanted to drag Wade as far away as possible only because he didn’t want to have Flash on his conscience. Really. True, high school life was hard enough without Flash knowing Peter sucked dick but Peter wasn’t ashamed of Wade. He was just nervous about the consequences of Wade dealing with someone like Flash. He simply wanted to avoid bloodbath before brunch with May.

But before he could lead confused Wade to the other side of the street, Flash was already calling out to him.

"Hey, puny Parker, what a surprise!" Flash boomed, while Wade lowered his head. "Oh? Who’s that, your boyfriend?"

Peter clenched his jaw and grabbed Wade’s arm. “Ignore him, Wade, let’s just go.”

"Ooooh, he  _is!_ Wow, Parker, this is just priceless!”

Flash reached out for Wade’s hood and Peter instinctively grabbed his wrist. He couldn’t use his spider-strength, but he had to react some way. “Leave him alone, Eugene.”

"Or what? Come on, I just want to see who finally picked your withered flower, Parker. I bet he’s ugly as hell. You wouldn’t score otherwise."

Peter felt a rush of panic as he futilely tried to push Flash away. He could hear him laugh, but the worst part was the silence on Wade’s part. He would have Flash on his conscience after all. Stupid,  _stupid_  Eugene!

"Come on, Wade, please, let’s just go," he pleaded, still weakly pushing against Flash’s chest. "Don’t. Provoke. Him. Flash, please, let it go."

"You’re saying you’re dating some ugly  _and_  crazy dude, Peter? Could’ve figured. No one in their right mind would touch you with a stick.”

Peter’s arms fell against his sides; he gave up on reasoning with Flash. He gently took Wade’s hand and squeezed, urging him to go. Wade squeezed back and his heart swelled with hope for a brief second before Wade dropped his hand.

"Wade, no."

Wade took off his hood and cap and looked Flash dead in the eye. Flash looked positively sick and his spirit almost left his body when Wade’s scarred hand closed around the collar of his shirt.

"You’re right, Eugene. I’m ugly. I’m bad. I’m your worst nightmare. You can feel in with every fiber of your being, can’t you? Let me tell you something. Peter deserves  _better_. Better than me, better than anyone. But he’s stuck with me. Not the other way round. He’s better than you’ll ever be, at everything. So I promise you, if you ever pick on him again, if you ever speak to him, hell, look in his general direction, I will find you and I will break both of your legs, tear them out of your body and feed them to you. Are we clear?”

Flash only nodded and when Wade finally let him go, he immediately found a garbage can to throw up into. Peter swallowed when Wade looked at him. He didn’t protest when Wade took his hand. He smiled as their fingers intertwined.

Maybe both of them were a bit overprotective of each other.


End file.
